Kyoko in Wonderland
by Jhiz
Summary: First Date Challenge - Ren and Kyoko's first date following the guidelines of the challenge - Ren is hoping to give Kyoko a first date worthy of a fairy tale; too bad it came from Grimm and not Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**First Date Challenge Rules: Write a fic about Kyoko's first real date with Ren**  
><strong>Rule #1: Cannot be a "fake" date or a LoveMe assignment<strong>  
><strong>Rule #2: Feelings must be established from at least one side, i.e. at least one of them has to have confessed to the other (doesn't need to have happened in the fic, but bonus points if you include it!)<strong>  
><strong>Rule #3: There must be some sort of kissing (doesn't matter when)<strong>  
><strong>Rule #4: You must incorporate a love rival into the story (we need dramaconflict! use any existing character you like, no matter how minor)**  
><strong>Rule #5: Must end with KyokoRen! **

**Baby Steps  
><strong>

It had been a long time since Mogami Kyoko felt like her life was a fairytale. If she was forced to categorize her life since leaving Kyoto, she would most likely envision it as a surreal combination of Shakespearean tragedy, French farce, and contemporary melodrama. At least, that was how the young woman would describe her existence if she was capable of higher cognitive thought which, given her current mental state, would not happen any time soon.

The teen actress stood in the center of ground zero for what could only be described as a clothing bomb. It was either that or her closet had developed a serious case of indigestion that no amount of pink digestive tablets could help. From her position at the epicenter of discarded fashions, Kyoko smoothed her hands down her sides and over her hips as she turned to check her reflection one last time in the full length mirror the Taisho had kindly installed on the back of her bedroom door.

"Well, this is as good as it gets," she muttered resignedly as she turned sideways one last time and silently wished she had just a bit more maturity to fill the bust of the dress. A slightly dreamy smile crossed Kyoko's darkened lips as she imagined how gorgeous Moko-san would look in her outfit. It wasn't a difficult pull on her imagination since the dress had originally belonged to her slightly older friend. In fact, the vast majority of the clothes on Kyoko's floor had once belonged to Kotonami Kanae. As the two actresses increased in popularity and exposure, Kanae insisted that they needed better wardrobes to reflect their rising status in the entertainment industry. As a consummate spendthrift, Kyoko resisted the call of the mall with all her considerable will power, but she could never resist her best friend when she passed her discarded items in her direction. All it took was the hint of tears in her best friend's eyes, and Kyoko would graciously accept whatever gift Kanae offered her.

Finally noticing the time, Kyoko squeaked. She grabbed a strapped pair of black heels and a small matching bag and scurried down the hallway and the steps. When she reached the bottom, the actress froze momentarily when her eyes caught sight of the source of her current mental turmoil. Pasting a nervous smile on her face, the teen greeted her date.

"Good evening, Tsuru… eh, Ren," she stammered.

A twinkle of mischief ghosted through the tall actor's dark eyes, but he resisted teasing his date. Instead he returned her greeting with his own emphasis on her given name. The actress blushed slightly at the familiar sound of her name from her date's lips. Addressing each other with their given names was still a new enough experience in their relationship that it affected Kyoko. Fleetingly, she wondered how long it would take for the butterflies to stop their fluttering in her stomach every time Ren's deep voice murmured her name. His tone always seemed to make her feel like he was caressing her with his voice. It was exhilarating but frightening at the same time.

After securing her heels, Kyoko found her right arm captured and wrapped gently around Ren's left arm. Gracefully, the actor escorted his date from the private area of her home and into the public area of the Darumaya. The Okami-san placed a refilled pot of tea on the table before turning to the two young people.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, you look lovely," she complimented with obvious affection as the older woman approved the simple black dress and understated make-up Kyoko chose to wear. Returning to her duties, she added, "I hope that you have a wonderful time tonight."

Kyoko's eyes followed her surrogate mother while Ren's eyes met and clashed with her father figure. The Taisho continued his food preparation without a pause, but Ren could not help a slight shudder when the chef's large knife bit a tad more forcefully into the counter than was needed to sever the fish. The Taisho's silent warning was clearly received, and the actor nodded in acknowledgment. Unaware of the subtle dance of male dominance being exchanged, Kyoko called goodnight to her landlords.

A few steps further found the couple in the humid embrace of the early summer evening as they strolled to the waiting limousine. Although Ren would have preferred to drive them to the docks, lack of parking and exposure to the public made the limousine service a better option. The vigilant driver expertly snapped open the door to allow his passengers access to the back of his polished vehicle. With the door closed behind them, the couple settled into the significantly cooler interior. Although not as extravagant as President Takarada's numerous limousines, the leather seats were clean and comfortable and the floor space allowed Ren to stretch his long legs comfortably.

As the limousine pulled into the still busy Friday evening traffic, the couple fell into an uncomfortable silence. For ages, the actor and actress enjoyed their moments of silence in each others company. Their lives were so full of hustle and bustle that stolen moments of peace were true gifts that their souls craved just as much as their bodies craved sleep, food and water. Perhaps, the food was not craved so much by Ren, but he did enjoy the smiles that Kyoko always shared with him when she heard that he had eaten properly. It was for those smiles that the reluctant actor had changed his eating habits.

Unfortunately, their normal peace in each others company was noticeably missing this evening. For his part, Ren was nervous because he wanted tonight to be perfect. This was the first of what he hoped to be many dates with the woman he loved. In his mind, he imagined a long string of dates culminating in the President escorting Kyoko down the aisle of a church in Southern California to permanently join him in what he can only hope will be wedded bliss for untold years.

For Kyoko, she was preoccupied with the concept of this single date and not the future. She was consumed with the racing reminders of how she reached this unbelievable condition. She was on a date. It was her first date. More importantly, it was her first date with Ren. Her mind still had not wrapped itself around how she had reached this point. She had never meant to reveal her feelings. The original member of the LoveMe section may have transitioned slowly from newbie actress to nationally recognized celebrity, but she had stubbornly refused to admit the change of heart that had slowly melted the defenses she had erected for her own protection. In fact, if last Tuesday had not happened, she would still be clinging desperately to her self-deluded denial of romantic love.

Tuesday had been a make her or break her day for Kyoko. She still was not sure which side had won.

Kyoko's current drama, a dark piece that centered around her character's slow struggle to reclaim her life after a series of tragedies, had screamed to a stand still because her one co-star had become so emotionally involved in the one scene with her that he had struck her during an argument. Although the blow and subsequent minor injury to her cheek had been usable footage which actually added to the intensity of the production, the actor became so distraught at his slip that he had been unable to do anything more then stumble through the rest of his scenes. He had gone from being perfectly in sync with Kyoko's character to resisting their chemistry so that he did not get drawn into her acting again. When the irate director had finally sent everyone home for the day, Kyoko had missed her window for lunch and even found herself late for her next job despite her frenzied pedaling on her sorely abused bicycle.

She had arrived at her second job of the day flushed, out of breath, and bruised. The director for the commercial had not been pleased and spent the next forty minutes of the shoot time ranting at Kyoko for being unprofessional. The hypocrisy of his behavior had truly grated on Kyoko's nerves. She had only been a few minutes, late but he delayed the filming almost an hour. This delay, in turn, made Kyoko late in leaving her second job and therefore late in arriving at her school. Since she was late arriving at the school, the actress missed the deadline for submitting the long term project for her social studies class. The project counted for half of her letter grade for the semester and missing the deadline would result in a letter grade loss.

In addition, the office administrator had refused to accept her permission slip for attending the class trip. The office staff had insisted that although she understood the special circumstances surrounding Mogami's enrollment at their school, it would be impossible for the student to attend the trip to Seoul, South Korea. Even with the eloquent letter from the powerful president of LME and his signature on her permission form, the school was not willing to risk the legal ramifications of taking the minor out of the country without the written permission of her legal guardian. Kyoko was devastated. She had been almost besides herself with excitement at the prospect of accompanying her classmates on the trip to visit Gyeongbok-gung Palace and the Korean Folk Village as well as having as day for playing at the Children's Grand Park, an amusement park entwined in a beautiful park complete with botanical gardens, a zoo, wetland habitats and a small museum. It promised to not only be an enjoyable vacation but also be a chance for Kyoko to embrace the joy of being a simple high school student. Sometimes the illusion of being a normal girl was soothing to Kyoko's soul. Kyoko had even turned down two financially beneficial acting jobs in order to clear the time for the trip.

The refusal to allow her to accompany the class was a staggering blow and a harsh reminder that no matter how hard she works that there are some things beyond her abilities to attain. The stabbing intimation that her mother will never care about her and love her like a mother should just added insult to the already injured teen.

Frustrated at the entirely useless trip to her school, Kyoko had left and again pedaled her heart out in order to arrive at LME in time for her meeting with Sawara-san. The actress had participated in an audition last week for the protagonist in a highly anticipated romantic drama scheduled to begin filming around the time she finishes her current drama commitment. Since Kyoko still did not have a manager of her own, Sawara had attended the audition with her, and he had been fairly impressed. He firmly believed that Kyoko firmly out-shined every other candidate for the coveted character. When the teen entered the Talento section, she did her best to push aside her frustrations of the day as she bowed her greeting to the overworked director of her current division. Raising her eyes, Kyoko had seen the unconcealed sympathy in her supervisor's unguarded expression.

"I didn't get the part, right?" she stated more than asked.

Sawara rubbed his head in frustration. "Yeah. The director called me to say that you were by far the best candidate for the part. You were passionate with just the perfect blend of quirky humor and casual intelligence. Unfortunately, he felt that your previous dark rolls would shadow the image he was hoping to cultivate for the program so he would be unable to use you. I'm sorry, Mogami-kun. I really thought you deserved the part."

"Thank you, sir, but I understand," she had gamely replied. After all, it had not been the first time this had happened to her. As she became more widely visible, more directors were offering her rolls without the need for auditions. Unfortunately, all the parts were dark roles or antagonists. Almost daily, the Talento department received requests for the actress to make appearances in all manner of PVs, dramas, and even a couple movies. Even though Kyoko kept taking the roles just like Kuu instructed her, she kept hoping that one of her auditions would give her a chance to embrace a positive role. Gone was her desire to be a princess in a fairy tale; she would have been happy to play the sweet girl next door who had a crush on the handsome playboy who never gives her the time of day. Kyoko would take anything to give her a chance to see if she can even play a soft part on screen. Even her commercial parts had somehow all developed into characters with attitude. It was taking its toll on the young actress.

Ever the fighter though, Kyoko again swallowed her frustration and excused herself from the office. As she moved down the hallway, she attempted to reach Moko-san only to remember that she was out of the country at a photo shoot for a new clothing line that had offered her exclusive modeling rights for their next four seasons of releases. Disheartened yet again, the actress had returned her phone to her bag. In the quiet as she walked down the hallway of the LME office building, the teen realized her head was pounding and that she was feeling a bit faint. Checking her watch, she had noticed that it was almost time to meet Ren for dinner. He had just returned from a three week location shoot and so she had planned to cook him and Yashiro supper as a welcome home. The actress walked out of the lobby and stood frowning as she stared at the sign where she normally locked her bicycle. The sign was there, but her bike was not. All that remained was her unfastened chain lock sitting forlornly on the sidewalk. In her rush to meet with Sawara-san, Kyoko had missed snapping the lock closed properly and someone had stolen her bicycle.

The now mentally, emotionally, and physically ill actress hailed a cab and grudgingly paid the highway robbery fee for depositing her at the studio where she was to meet Ren and Yashiro. As the rancid icing on the miserable moldy cupcake of a day, Kyoko had the misfortune of running, literally running, into Fuwa Sho at the studio. She had been checking her notes with the room number for meeting her favored senpai and his manager when she rounded the corner and plowed into the hard chest of her childhood friend. Although time had dulled the animosity she felt for her fallen prince and subsequently decreased the power of her grudge defense system, the long gone hatred instantly resurfaced when he touched her. If he had just used his hand on her arm to steady the stumbling actress, it might have been okay. Sho was Sho though, and he took the opportunity to pull the actress against his leather clad body while letting his hands travel decidedly farther south then they needed to go to keep her from falling. Momentarily shocked at the forwardness of his groping on her bottom, Kyoko had frozen for just long enough for Sho's body to start reacting to her physical proximity. When the rock star had pulled her even tighter against his body and whispered in her ear that she was finally back where she belonged, the actress' grudges had been reborn with a vengeance. Sho had moved to kiss Kyoko only to find himself frozen in the grip of her re-emerging demons. There might have been a number of angel Kyoko's helping too. After all, they were not as stubborn as Kyoko. The angels knew she was in love with Tsuruga Ren and fully intended to protect their mama from anyone who stood in the way of her connection with the dreamy actor. With Fuwa safely secured by the chilling pressure of Kyoko's collective angels and grudges, he had no defense against that palm that arched to strike him on the cheek.

"Grow up, Shotaro," she hissed before storming down the hallway followed by a chorus of hissing, seething grudge-lings and angels. Her skin crawled with the overwhelming desire to shower even as her head beat a steady rhythm of pain in time with her pounding heart beat.

By the time she reached the room where Ren and Yashiro were waiting, Kyoko was shaking from her dipping adrenaline rush. Knocking and then entering, her eyes fell on the handsome man who had held her heart for quite some time even if she wasn't willing to admit it to anyone. He and Yashiro were reviewing some proposals as they waited for Kyoko to arrive. Loose papers and scripts were scattered across the conference table. Both males stood as the teen entered the room. Ren's heart clenched as he basked in Kyoko's presence. The smitten actor offered the actress a tender smile as his manager inquired about Kyoko's day. Given the opportunity to vent, the teen took it. It started slow, but soon Kyoko was practically glowing with the emotions she was spewing. The idiot-in-love was so captivated by Kyoko's passion that his brain failed to follow the actual events of her day. The persona of Ren slipped away and Kuon could do nothing but stare in growing fascination at the goddess of vengeance glowing before him. Appropriately horrified by Kyoko's ongoing tale of woe, Yashiro's expression reflected sympathy for the young woman.

Unfortunately, Ren had barely begun to start processing the litany of her day when Yashiro turned to him and commented about what a day Kyoko-chan had.

"That's nice," the distracted actor replied without thought as his mind finally decided it was time to do something other than stare in awed appreciation for the gorgeous girl he had not seen in what seemed like forever.

"Nice," Kyoko repeated as her face became utterly blank. Somewhere inside Kyoko's consciousness, the final straw dropped on the camel and the shattered ungulate succumbed to the pressure. It toppled to the ground spilling its burden into a chaotic mess of wreck in her mind.

Yashiro turned horrified eyes to his charge as Kyoko repeated the same word with a bit more force.

"NICE..." she squawked as Ren suddenly realized that Kuon had been in the driver seat for the past couple minutes and that he really needed to get back in control of himself because he was missing something major.

"NICE!" screeched Kyoko at a decibel that made the windows shake.

In fear, Yashiro took a step back as energy seemed to crackle around the incensed teen. Her hair rose of its own volition in the wake of the swirling power seeping from the shaking vision of rage. Her molten eyes narrowed as they locked on her senpai who had finally reconnected the wires to his brain and processed at least part of the litany she had spouted.

Even Ren's hair shifted slightly in the strange wind as he stepped forward with his hands raised in supplication while he attempted to stutter an apology.

"Mogami-san, I..."

"TSURUGA REN, YOU JERK," she shrieked over his honest apology. "NICE IS NOT WHAT A GIRL WANTS TO HEAR FROM THE MAN SHE LOVES AFTER A DAY LIKE I HAD!"

For a split second, all that could be heard in the room was Kyoko's ragged breathing as she glared at the dumbfounded actor who stood with his mouth gaping and his eyes bulging in unprecedented shock.

The quiet was finally broken by a snort which turned into a giggle which built into full fledged rolling laughter as Yashiro dropped into a chair and held his stomach in defense of the roaring waves of mirth escaping from his body. The manager laughed so hard that tears streamed from his eyes.

Kyoko's shoulders slumped as the rage dissipated from her body. In a heartbeat, she transformed from the unstoppable goddess of vengeance to the badly broken child she had been previously. Tears welled in her eyes and a slowly building cry escaped from her lips. Her knees trembled, and she would have crumbled to the ground if Ren had not gathered her into his arms. Kyoko does not remember much of the next hour or so. She does not remember how she found herself in Ren's apartment sitting on his lap while he sat on his couch and whispered softly into her ears and endlessly rubbed and patted her back. When the hysterics had finally subsided along with the subsequent hiccups, Ren had finally allowed his and Kuon's desires to align and he admitted his feelings for the exhausted actress nestled in his arms. Emotionally and physically spent, Kyoko had taken the news of his long standing affection and attraction surprisingly well. She had simply thanked him and fallen almost instantly asleep. Although the actor had been sorely tempted to keep her in his apartment for the night, he realized that now that their feelings were out in the open that he would need to increase his vigilance in protecting the little slip of a woman from possible harm and that included from him. Ren had taken Kyoko home and deposited her in her own bedroom under the watchful eye of the Okami-san.

Kyoko had opened her eyes the next morning ravenously hungry and crushing a note in her fist. The note had been an invitation from Ren to attend the President's upcoming "Schmooze and Cruise" as the event was rudely called behind the eccentric man's back. Of course, being Takarada Lory, it was likely the gentleman knew what his employees called his annual event that forced prominent LME celebrities to meet and greet powerful members of the government and key figures in the business, banking, and even industrial industries. The man probably knew but did not care what they thought. Lory may be an exotic figure in his costumes and finery, but he was definitely a shrewd business man who realized how to keep the grease flowing in the cogs of his well oiled company. Being Japan's number one actor, Ren was never able to escape the event. The past three years, he and Yashiro had attended the festivities. This time, he was bringing a date.

The limousine pulled to a stop and the door swung open. Still slightly nervous golden eyes swept to meet twinkling dark ones.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Ren murmured softly as he held out his hand.

Kyoko took a deep breath and placed her delicate hand in the large outstretched one. Tingling warmth tickled up her bare arm and the butterflies in her stomach once more took flight. For a moment, Kyoko toyed with the thought that perhaps for one night she could have the fairy tale. Grinning, she stepped from the back of the limousine with every intention of enjoying her hopefully magical first date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't resist making a bit of a statement... challenges are cool. I wish that there were more of them. I also really wish that folks would embrace challenges as a chance to work their imaginations. It isn't too taxing to develop Ren and Kyoko together because that is what is happening in the manga. It is more of a stretch to develop cohesive and believable stories with other kinds of plots. Perhaps it is just me, but I believe that true challenge makes one a better writer. Creating a story that skips outside the norm of the fandom should not be a negative thing. Unfortunately, I appear to be a minority in this opinion. Stepping outside of the box appears to make folks uncomfortable and at times unpleasant. This is frustrating for me because I understand the effort that writers place into their creations. It makes me sad to see good stories being ignored, discounted or, worst of all, ridiculed just because they are not Ren and Kyoko fluff. As a true egoist (and I mean egoist not egotist... thank you, Freud), I may not be offended by rude comments about the Hikaru challenge, but I do wish to make a single point. There are currently a total of 1088 fan fictions in English for SkipBeat but only 8 (count them with me... eight) fan fictions that feature Kyoko and Hikaru as the couple which means only .7% of the stories feature this couple and two of these stories were written before the challenge was issued. I am not sure how this could be considered too many stories about Hikaru lately. Logic... what a novel concept. Oh well, I guess I will go back to writing my statistically significant fluff and keep my truly snide comments to myself while I bask in the flames - jhiz  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ren and Kyoko stepped smoothly onto the gangplank leading to the modern tear-drop shaped water bus that Takarada Lory had reserved for the event. The actor shuddered slightly in concern for the slightly ominous prop that had been added to the normally industrial appearance of the portable entrance to the boat. Last year, the president had chartered the only Edo Era styled water bus, the Atakimaru, for the evening. All the staff had been in appropriate historical costumes with President Takarada as the reigning shogun. This year, Ren was concerned about the theme for the party because the entrance appeared to be a gaping maul of darkness reminiscent of a huge hole in the ground.

Ren gripped Kyoko's arm a bit tighter and led her into the darkness. With a confident air that belied his apprehension, the actor escorted his date toward the light at the end of the dark, creepy tunnel. Stepping once more into the light, the celebrities blinked to combat the temporary blindness from stepping from the darkness to the kaleidoscope of light and color inside the transformed water bus. Lory and his designers had outdone themselves in transforming the ultra-modern boat, the Himiko, into a garish wonderland. In truth, Wonderland was precisely the president's intention which became quite clear when the couple was subjected to a squeal of welcome.

"Ren-sama!" shouted a diminutive blond in a knee-length blue dress, numerous petticoats, and a white pinafore. The tiniest Takarada launched herself towards her beloved Ren, and the actor quickly released Kyoko's arm in order to catch the small rocket of enthusiasm. With ease, the young man lifted the child into the air until she was resting in his arm and against his chest and shoulder.

Chuckling, Ren greeted the young girl.

"Good evening, Maria-chan."

Scowling, Takarada Maria scolded the handsome man.

"Tonight, it's Alice, not Maria," the young girl warned with a conspiratorial grin.

"You make a lovely Alice," complimented Kyoko as she stepped closer to her date and the precious child in his arms.

"Big Sister?" replied a startled Maria. She squealed and held out her arms towards the teen actress. Kyoko happily relieved her date of his adorable burden. She hugged the fake Alice fiercely for a moment before returning her to the floor.

"Grandfather didn't tell me you were coming," pouted the young child.

Kyoko giggled.

"He didn't know I was coming," the actress admitted in an overstated whisper as she stole a look at her date who was watching two of his three favorite females in the entire world interact.

"Kyoko being here is just about as big as a surprise as your White Rabbit being present," commented Ren smoothly as he once more captured Kyoko's hand. He wrapped her soft appendage once more around his arm. It felt so natural to have her on his arm. Ren was surprised at the feeling of peace and contentment that settled over him so quickly just by touching Kyoko so casually.

The counterfeit Alice reached for the hand of her silent father who was elegantly dressed in a classy tuxedo. The utterly urbane outfit was marred though by the presence of huge white ears and expertly applied wiry whiskers. In addition, an oversized golden chain traveled from his waist to his pocket where a large pocket watch peeked into view.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Takarada-san," greeted Kyoko with a bow to Maria's father. Ren echoed her greeting with a small nod of his own.

"Perhaps we will have a chance to speak later," Kouki replied. "I have heard so much about the two of you that I would enjoy the chance to become better acquainted."

The two celebrities swiftly agreed. After one more hug for Maria, Kyoko allowed Ren to sweep her down the steps from the port entrance, past the restrooms, and into the larger forward area.

For a moment, he noticed the teen stiffen. Leaning towards her ear, the actor promised her that it will be fine as he gently patted her arm with his opposite hand. The nervous teen raised grateful eyes and tightened her grip on her date's arm in momentary thanks for his understanding of her fear. The teen was on the arm of the sexiest man in Japan not as kohai to his senpai or even as a co-star. She was on his arm as his date. She was not a date of convenience but a date he truly desired on his arm. Making the final step into the crowd was a bit daunting for the girl who often worked hard at blending into the background anytime she was not acting.

Feeling more secure in her position at Ren's side, Kyoko scanned the moderately filled deck. The Himiko would normally hold over 170 guests plus crew but for this evening, only twenty-five guests and their spouses or dates were invited to the highly exclusive gala. LME then added its ten most popular celebrities to the mix as well as Takarada and his entourage. Additionally, six wait staff, two bartenders, a couple food preparation staff to monitor the buffet, and a single photographer added to the numbers.

The service staff were coerced into sporting formal wear that reminded the attendees of playing cards. Their dark pants were normal but each of their pressed white shirts had hearts to complete a full set ace through ten. Instead of following the card pattern though, the photographer was dressed instead like the Jack of Hearts complete with golden brocade collar, flat topped crown and pencil-thin mustache.

A sudden giggle escaped Kyoko's mouth which she quickly covered with her hand. Following Kyoko's line of vision, Ren noticed two LME talents dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb complete with striped shirts, knee-length shorts, and propeller topped beanies. Another giggle bubbled from his date as he recognized the two identically dressed characters as two of the three members of Bridge Rock.

Since he had heard Kyoko's guilty admission of her part as Bo just two day ago, Ren understood her amusement. Seeing such close co-workers in such silly costumes just added to the entertainment value. For once, she was seeing the Bridge Rock stars in overdone and uncomfortable costumes while she remained in more normal attire. It was a pleasant change from her in the chicken suit and the boys feeling comfortable.

"How did you avoid being forced into a costume?" Kyoko whispered as Ren took a long stemmed champagne flute from the five of hearts. A tiny tag which read 'drink me' in precise scrolling hung tauntingly from the stem.

With an evil grin, Ren admitted that he simply refused. He did not add that at the very first 'Schmooze and Cruise' event that he attended, he agreed to wear a costume for the eccentric president. He had ended up in a rather uncomfortable and embarrassingly tight and revealing cat suit complete with tail and ears. The actor spent the entire evening having the inebriated female guests and even a couple of the male ones petting him in a manner which had disturbed even his American sensibilities. Afterward, he had informed Lory in no uncertain terms that he would never wear another silly costume for him as long as he lived. The actor firmly planned to keep that promise.

Horrified at being reminded of the unpleasant memory, Ren forced himself to focus on the girl on his arm instead. He offered her a genuine smile before ushering her towards the buffet table to secure her some punch before entering the social fray. They had just secured the drink when the boat started to move ever so slightly. Kyoko stumbled in surprise and bumped into Ren. His free arm snaked around her waist and steadied her even as the smoothly designed Himiko pulled away from the dock. Because of it's unique design, the boat skimmed smoothly over the top of the small waves in the bay providing a relatively even ride. Just as smoothly, Ren led the young actress on his arm into the social whirl.

Kyoko's upbringing made her a natural for meeting new people. Her naturally demure attitude appealed to the more conservative guests who attended the event. Once a conversation was started by Ren, Kyoko's insightful observations and captivating expressions held the attendees enthralled. Like the expert hostess she was trained to emulate, Kyoko ensured that each person felt included. She asked questions and segued conversations naturally without the normal awkwardness that most newcomers to cocktail parties experience.

In the first twenty minutes of the voyage, Kyoko's date found himself increasingly torn. Ren, the actor felt his heart swell in pride as Kyoko shined. She carried herself with such poise yet genuineness that the actress was a sight to behold. As a senpai, he could not help the happiness and affection that warmed him as he watched her.

Under the actor, Kuon, the man also felt warm but not from pride. The man could do nothing but watch as the woman he loved casually interacted with everyone else when all he wanted to do was drag his date into the restroom and devour her like the little cakes on the buffet table suggested. The young man was walking in a heated haze that was scorching his insides and spilling into the eyes of the actor who was running the two minds, one body show.

Once more, Kyoko's date was ripped from his internal musings by her exclamation of delight. Ren focused and felt the urge to run. Fleetingly, he wondered if Kyoko could swim well in the heels and her dress. If so, they could make a break for it before the storm reached his side. Unfortunately, the moment for escape was gone before it began and Takarada Lory loomed into their presence.

"Tsuruga-kun," called the top-hat wearing, brightly dressed president.

To most of those present, Lory's tone sounded like a natural greeting, but having known the man all his life, Ren understood the tone. He was in trouble. The young man swallowed and turned the wattage higher on his own smile. All over the room, women found the need to fan themselves despite the previously comfortable temperature of the evening.

A few feet away, Lory's son also shuddered as he recognized the tone his father had loosed on Japan's number one actor. Luckily, Maria was too busy sharing a heartwarming story about her grandfather's new kitten which was, in truth, a leopard cub, to hear the tone her grandfather utilized because she would have also understood what it meant and tried to intervene on her beloved Ren's behalf. As it was, Kouki watched apprehensively as his father moved in for the kill.

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan," the president expressed with a smile after piercing Ren with a look that promised that this was only a short stay of execution.

Kyoko returned the smile with her normal happy greeting but concern pricked her consciousness as she wondered why the president addressed her differently than he normally would. To ask would be impolite so all she could do was wait and see if it happened again.

"I love your Mad Hatter costume, Takarada-sama," the teen offered before turning her attention to the two costumed men flanking the president. To his left, his silent aide sported an outfit similar to Maria's father except that his ears were brown and longer then the White Rabbit's ears. One of the March Hare's ears pointed up while the other was crooked. To Lory's right, Ishibashi Hikaru was dressed in pajamas with mouse ears. A long, leathery tail hooked from the back end of this pajama bottoms and angled around to wrap a couple times around the Talento's wrist. It was her Kimagure Rock senpai dressed as the sleepy dormouse that made Kyoko exclaim with delight in the first place.

When Kyoko stepped towards Hikaru to compliment him on his costume, Lory stole the opportunity to corral Ren and march him aft for a more private conversation.

"What is Mogami-kun doing here?" whispered Lory in a severe yet quiet voice once he cornered Ren in the rear most area of the boat.

With his gentleman's smile firmly in place, the actor replied, "she is my date."

"Why?" the president countered the older man in a slightly more threatening yet still quiet tone.

"Because she is my date," Ren calmly replied.

Lory sighed and wished he had a cigar to chew to help relieve his sudden frustration.

"You are being purposefully obtuse," growled the LME president. He was angry with the actor for dragging Kyoko to an event that could spark speculation about them having some kind of relationship. He knew Ren was aware enough about the way the industry worked to realize this but he doubted the naive actress would be aware. The president was very protective of all three of his LoveMe girls and did not appreciate anyone, even his friend's son jeopardizing any one of their reputations or careers.

Ren smirked. Lory narrowed his eyes in annoyance that was shifting quickly to anger.

Unable to resist the urge to tease the nosy older man just a hair, Ren's smirk widened.

"Your information network seems to need to upgrading," he teased. "Kyoko is _**my date**_."

Lory repeated Ren's last utterance. The actor nodded. A strangely surprised yet hopeful expression bloomed on the president's face.

"Does Mogami-kun know she is on a date?"

"Now who is being purposefully obtuse," growled Ren at the back of his possibly aptly dressed boss who had just spun on his heel and strode purposefully from their private meeting. He reentered the formal party area where music was now playing to encourage the guests to further enjoy themselves with some dancing.

When Takarada reached the Mad Hatter's companions, he pulled aside the March Hare and informed him that it was time for "_**The Plan**_". The counterfeit hare glanced quickly at the pretty young actress conversing in an animated manner with the Dormouse and two members of the Diet.

"Are you sure?" the handsome assistant confirmed.

His boss just grinned fiercely and nodded.

For the briefest moment, a smile surfaced on the normally blank face of the LME president's right hand man. "I will get right on it, Sir," he promised as he stepped from the group and disappeared into the background.

Within moments, the president's plan, which had been designed over a year ago and tweaked extensively as more opportunities arose, was gathering momentum. By the time Kyoko woke the next day, her graduation from the LoveMe section as well as her starring debut in a LME backed movie would be on the table and just awaiting her presence.

For the time being though, Kyoko was unaware of the machinations of all the president's men, or his women for that matter, who were scrambling to put everything into order. Instead, she was startled from her casual conversation about the benefits of vacationing at traditional ryokons when President Takarada enveloped her in his arms. He practically crushed her in his exuberance.

Releasing the embrace only to position the young actress at arms length, Lory scolded his first LoveMe girl.

"You should have told me, Kyoko-chan," he gently reprimanded. "I would have fitted you and Ren with the most marvelous costumes if I had known you were coming together. You would have made a perfect Queen of Hearts and Ren could have been your king."

The effervescent man sighed melodramatically at the lost opportunity.

Digging himself from the pits of his sorrow, the president shifted his attention to another collection of guests. A smile rippled across his face as he drug the confused Dormouse after him as the Hatter once more threw himself into socializing.

Confused at being left alone in the president's enthusiastic wake, Kyoko raised her eyes to smile tentatively at Ren who was purposefully making his way to her side once more. He had almost reached her when a small projectile interrupted his progress.

"Dance with me, Ren-sama!" demanded an excited Maria as she threw herself into Ren's arms once more.

"Maria-chan, I would love to dance with you, but I really should dance with Kyoko first. I am her escort after all," he explained earnestly.

"Father can dance with Big Sister," Maria replied with her own earnest expression which faded into a pleading one. "Please?"

Ren glanced at Kyoko who grinned and nodded. The actress would give just about anything to the sweet little girl and a dance with her date was a small sacrifice for Maria's happiness. Ren gifted Kyoko with one of his true smiles that made her butterflies double-time in their stomach flight. For a moment, she watched her date formally bow to the small girl and join hands with her so that they can dance. The size discrepancy was amusing but endearing at the same time. Kyoko wondered if Ren would dance with their daughter in such a manner. Her errant thought forced an immediate blush as she scolded herself that she was only on their first date and that she should not even be presuming so much about Ren already.

"Since my daughter so kindly volunteered me, would you do me the honor of a dance, Kyoko-san?" Kouki asked politely.

Glowing with happiness at being asked to dance for the first time in her life, Kyoko nodded.

Kouki escorted the teen into the open area of the floor near where Ren was already dancing with his daughter, and the older man placed his arm around the young actress and held her at a perfectly respectable distance. Stiffly, the two moved about the dance floor.

Kyoko had not really danced other then in gym class in school and as Sho's partner during the lessons that his parents insisted that they both needed. She allowed Takarada to lead her but it was still obvious that they were both uncomfortable with the situation.

Hoping to break the ice, Kyoko expressed how glad she was that he came with Maria. She knew how much the young child loved her father and the actress was thrilled that he was able to spend this time with her. Kouki replied that he was enjoying his visit with her but that he wished his father had not insisted on the silly costumes for the party.

"But you look so cute with the white bunny ears," countered Kyoko.

Kouki chuckled.

He leaned towards his temporary partner and whispered in her ear.

"The ears aren't so bad. It's the darn tail that is a pain."

Kyoko shifted and glanced at the back of her partner's pants. A large, fluffy white ball of fur was attached and Kyoko could not help but laugh.

"I can't believe I missed that," she giggled.

"Yeah, well, I can't miss it. Every time I try to sit down, there it is," he replied with such a serious expression that Kyoko could not help but laugh.

Her musical laughter drew the attention of many men including her date who finally found his two minds in accord for once. Neither Ren nor Kuon liked Kyoko enjoying a dance with another man so much.

Unfortunately, there was little Japan's number one actor could do about the situation because as soon as his first dance ended, he was surrounded by a number of other females all clamoring for a dance. Unable to refuse since the purpose of the cruise was to make the powerful guests happy, Ren resigned himself to the inevitable. Plastering his gentleman's smile in place, he accepted the invitations. He made sure to never dance with the same partner more then once, but still the buzzing swarm of pesty women seemed never ending.

Ren was forced to watch as Kyoko danced once more with Kouki but was then stolen from his arm by Tweedle Dee. Not to be outdone, Tweedle Dum demanded the next dance with her. Kyoko laughed through both dances with her co-stars. Soon, she too was surrounded by guests all vying for the chance to dance with the engaging young actress.

As the evening passed agonizingly slowly for the popular actor, resentment and pain continued to built in his frame. Each dance was a new torture. His only break came when he begged to be excused for a drink. From the side of the deck, Ren sipped his champagne and wished desperately to smash the face of the middle-aged man currently swinging Kyoko around the dance floor in much too familiar an embrace.

"Your face is slipping and not in a good way," warned Lory as he stepped close to his friend's son.

A slight tick pulsed on the side of Ren's forehead before he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his ragged nerves.

"She's a natural, you realize," Lory states once his companion had better control of his expression. "If I had known she would do this well and be so engaging, I would have made sure she was one of LME's representatives."

A low grumble almost like the hybrid child of an angry growl and a whiny moan emitted from the tall actor.

Lory sighed.

"You are in love with a girl who the entire country is only a few months away from adoring. You will need to share better," warned the president with true concern. "Mogami-kun already realizes this about you. She will have no problems sharing. It is part of her nature. You will need to work at it."

Unsure if the actor even heard his advice, Lory intercepted the young woman approaching to ask Ren to dance. The older man expertly distracted the pretty young lady and soon had her gliding around the dance floor on his arm instead.

Sitting aside his half-finished flute, Ren strode purposefully onto the dance floor. The music slowed and ended before a new song began.

"I believe this next dance is mine," he stated to Kyoko and the men slowly surrounding her.

Allowing no argument, the actor grasped Kyoko's hand and pulled her into his arms. He swept her away from the others. For the first time since she broke the ice with Kouki, Kyoko danced in uncomfortable silence.

"What is wrong, Ren?" she whispered.

"Nothing," her date replied as he pasted his gentlemanly smile on his face once more.

Instantly concerned that she had done something wrong, Kyoko began to worry. Concern evident in her eyes, she again asked her dance partner what was bother him.

"Everything is fine," Ren replied.

"No it's not," Kyoko countered. "If everything was fine, you would not be smiling at me with your scary, fake gentleman's smile."

"My what?"

"Your fake smile. The one that you give me when you are upset with me. Like when you first learned that I had been in the PV with Sho or the time I did not tell you about Sho saving me from that stupid beagle."

"I do not have a fake smile," muttered Ren through clenched lips as he fought to keep his face neutral.

Kyoko just smiled softly at her date and shook her head. Once more, Ren forced his fake public smile into place. Kyoko shuddered slightly. Shifting her hand from Ren's shoulder, she brushed her fingertip over his lips.

"That's the smile I mean," she attempted to explain.

Holding onto his smile with all his will power even though he wanted to scowl, Ren leaned close to Kyoko and muttered "If you don't like my smile so much, I guess you should go back to all your admirers. I am sure one of them has a smile you will enjoy given how much fun you were having with all your other dance partners."

"Other smiles... dance partners... Ren?" Kyoko stammered in confusion. She did not understand what was causing all Ren's frustration. The song ended as her confusion grew.

Another man appeared at Kyoko's side to request a dance and Ren graciously passed his date to the new man all the while with the smile that Kyoko dreaded firmly in place on his lips. No one else seemed to notice the demon lord behind the smile but Kyoko knew he was there.

"I definitely prefer the Emperor," Kyoko murmured as she watched Ren stalk away from her.

While she danced, the actor joined a conversation with an international bank conglomerate owner and his wife. When the current song ended, Kyoko politely excused herself from the other men attempting to dance with her. She returned to Ren's side where she stayed silently for the closing minutes of the cruise. She listened to Lory's farewell speech and shared her own good-byes with her Bridge Rock co-stars as well as a couple of the other LME celebrities that she vaguely knew. On his way to the gangplank, Kouki, with a slumbering Maria in his arms, offered a special farewell and invited the young actress to visit he and Maria in the next couple of days before he needed to return to the states. She promised to so do and felt Ren stiffen beside her even more.

The couple remained silent to one another as they exited Wonderland and on the entire ride back to Kyoko's home.

When the driver opened the door to the limousine, Kyoko slid from the car. She was somewhat surprised when her moody date followed her. They paused at the front door as Kyoko withdrew her key from her small purse. She was just about to insert the key into the lock when Ren sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kyoko froze then turned to face her date.

"Sorry for what?"

In the faint light of the pedestrian arcade, the actress could see the pain and frustration evident on Ren's face.

"I'm sorry our first date was so lousy. I wanted it to be wonderful. I wanted to enjoy your conversations and dance with you and show you how important you are to me."

"I had fun tonight," countered Kyoko.

"Yeah, but not with me," Ren replied with an ill concealed pout.

Kyoko stared into the shadow that was hiding her date's dark and brooding eyes. She paused for a moment and canted her head slightly to the side. She suddenly broke into a grin.

"You once told me about the Actor's rule of the Heart. It allows an actor to experience things to help their craft without it counting as part of his real life. Could you not apply this to tonight?"

Ren considered her suggestion for just a second as Kyoko continued.

"After all, I was able to disregard the anteater attack on Valentines day so perhaps we can file this under a learning experience for our art. What do you say?"

For the first time in hours, an honest smile bloomed across Ren's face.

"You, my dear, are a genius," he replied smoothly.

"I get it from my senpai," Kyoko teased in return with a touch of sass in her voice.

'Well, you are certainly getting something from your senpai," Ren replied in teasing tone.

"And what's that?" she inquired.

"Your first kiss," he replied as his arms snaked around his date and the Emperor took over.

When Ren finally withdrew reluctantly from Kyoko's lips, a breathy giggle escaped her mouth.

"I definitely prefer the Emperor of the Night to the Demon Lord" she whispered dreamily.

"Who?"

Kyoko giggled once more before turning and unlocking the front door. Stepping into the darkened restaurant, the teen turned to her curious date.

"Maybe I will explain at our next first date," she replied with a mischievous grin before shutting the door on his question. Leaning against the closed door, Kyoko sighed and hugged herself. It might not have been a date worthy of a fairy tale but it certainly had a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay: real date - check; confession - check; kissing - check; love rival - hmm, Maria counts, right? how about her dad? it made Ren jealous so it has to count - check; ends with Kyoko/Ren - check; challenge complete any complaints? haha no fluff until the very end... cause really, how many of you actually had decent first dates? - Me**


End file.
